Teaser - Abu-Abu
by LAB27
Summary: ONLY TEASER - "Manusia sering gamang memilih putih atau hitam. Memilah cinta atau nafsu. Memilih benar atau salah. Bahkan memilih baik atau buruk. Dan ketika kegamangan itu menjadi rutinitas, tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya mereka telah memilih untuk hidup dalam... Abu-Abu" / Teaser - Kaisoo - KaiHye - Chanbaek - ChanDara - KaiLu


**Abu-Abu**

**_"Ketika Hitam dan Putih melebur jadi satu."_  
**

* * *

_**"**__Manusia sering gamang memilih putih atau hitam.  
Memilah cinta atau nafsu.  
Memilih benar atau salah.  
Bahkan memilih baik atau buruk.  
Dan ketika kegamangan itu menjadi rutinitas, tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya mereka telah memilih untuk hidup dalam..._

_Abu-Abu"_

.

.

Cinta bagiku tidak bisa jadi benar-benar putih seperti kata orang-orang. Karena aku mencintai abu-abu, sekarang. Aku tidak bisa kembali jadi putih karena akan muncul banyak siulan yang membuatku risih. Tapi aku juga tidak akan kembali jadi hitam karena abu-abu saja sudah cukup membuatku _bahagia_ dalam diam.

.

.

"Kau janji kan _hyung_?"

"Tentu, _pabboya_. Memangnya pada siapa lagi kau akan bercerita layaknya gadis yang sedang bermasalah dengan tamu bulanannya itu, hm? _Appa_?"

.

.

"Kosong sampai nanti pulang sekolah. Semua guru sedang rapat, aku malas pulang ke rumah. Jadi disini saja. Dan, aku pinjam pahamu ya, _hyung_. Aku mengantuk,"

"K...kau pulang saja. Lanjutkan tidurmu dirumah! _Annyeong_!"

.

.

"Makanlah, semoga kau menyukainya. Jika tidak, berarti kau manusia aneh. Karena satu keluargaku menyukai masakanku itu."

"Tapi kenapa rasa nasi gorengnya manis sekali, _hyungie_? Kau mau membuatku diabetes akut, ya? Melihatmu saja aku sudah diabetes, jika harus dibarengi dengan makan masakanmu yang manis sekali seperti ini, aku bisa suntik _insulin_ tiap hari_._"

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, tapi apapun itu, kau tahu kau bisa mengandalkanku, _hyung_. Jangan simpan sendiri semua masalahmu, kau punya aku, dan _appa_."

.

"Kau bisa menolaknya! Aku tahu kau bisa! _Appa_ tidak boleh mengurung kebebasanmu begini! Jika _eomma_ tahu, _appa_ pasti akan dimarahi _eomma_."

.

.

"Tentu saja supaya semua orang yang mengenalku juga tahu tentang adikku! Mereka harus tahu bahwa aku punya adik yang tampan sepertiku, lebih hebat dariku tapi tidak lebih cerdas dan menarik dariku!"

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"T-tidak mungkin... Kau pasti bercanda."

_"Jeongmal saranghae, _Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

"Cepat sembuh, _hyung_. Aku akan menunggumu sehat kembali,"

.

"Aku rasa dia sedikit terguncang."

.

"Ayahmu, koma Jongin."

.

"Aku ingin pulang _auncy_. Aku cuma ingin pulang."

.

.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_. _Bogoshippoyo._"

.

.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan buku itu, _hyung_? Tidak lucu kan jika ternyata kau menyembunyikan itu dibalik tumpukan celana dalammu?"

.

.

"Aku kira tadi aku membawa bidadari yang sudah biasa terbang, jadi ya aku _ngebut_ saja. Lagipula, Shinhye, aku ini lapar sekali. Apa tidak bisa kau mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk dan menikmati masakanmu?"

.

"Benarkah gadis bawel ini merindukanku, _ahjumma_? Wah, kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung padaku, Shinhye? Padahal jika kau bilang langsung kan, aku pasti akan langsung datang kemari."

.

"_Hyung,_ kau ini mau merepotkanku atau bagaimana? Kenapa susah sekali menemui sosok ini? Apa sesibuk itukah dia sampai aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun?"

.

"Satu _ice_ _americano_ dan satu _hot cappucino caramel_. Ada tambahan, tuan?"

"Mungkin nanti, _gomawo_."

"Jadi, mana yang akan kau bahas terlebih dahulu, _hyung_?"

"Mana saja, asal bukan bagian terakhir yang menyakitkan itu."

"Baiklah, kita mulai dengan, siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta?"

.

.

"Aku? Tidak lebih baik dari saat itu. Apa... apa kau merindukanku, _Luhannie_?"

.

"_EONNIE?!"_

"Shen Li sayang, darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa dia itu perempuan, hm?"

"Habis jaket yang olang itu pakai belgambal _stlobeli_, _oppa_. Walnanya juga putih dan pink, setahu Shen Li, di sekolah yang pakai pink itu cuma pelempuan."

.

.

"ITU DIA!"

"Baekhyun _hyung_?"

.

.

"Kau mau kemana nak?"

"_Appa_, apa aku sudah tampan?"

"Sejak kapan anak _appa_ jadi _fashionista_, hm?"

"Aku kan sedang dalam masa _puber_, _appa_. Dan aku juga sudah SMA kelas dua, apa aku tidak boleh peduli dengan penampilanku sendiri? Kan jika aku tampan, _appa_ juga bangga?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sudah tampan, bukankah anak-anak _appa_ memang tampan semua?"

"Itu baru jawaban paling tepat, _appa_. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Jika ada apa-apa, telfon aku, _appa_. _Annyeong_!"

.

.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Aku baru saja datang, kok. Tenang saja." Ucap pemuda ini bohong.

.

"_Two hot cappucino caramel, please_"

.

"Dia menerimaku jadi kekasihnya!"

.

_"Aku tidak mungkin benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak boleh!"_

_._

"_Hot cappucino caramel_? Kenapa kau sangat menyukai _cappucino_, Jongin? Bukankah _latte _lebih enak?"

"_Cappucino_, kata banyak orang, terbuat dari 1/3 _espresso_, 1/3 susu dan 1/3 _foam _lembut yang sangat membuatmu ketagihan. Kata banyak orang juga, _cappucino_ itu mengisyaratkan tentang cinta yang murni, kasih sayang yang tulus dan murni serta keceriaan hidup dan masih banyak arti lain tentang _cappucino_."

"Aku juga pernah baca sebuah cerita. Katanya, campuran _espresso _yang pahit, susu yang manis serta _foam_ yang lembut itu diibaratkan seperti _cinta_. Dan aku rasa, aku setuju dengan itu. Karena pernyataan itu hampir sama dengan kata banyak orang tadi tentang minuman ini."

"Cinta? Apa hubungannya cinta dengan _cappucino_?"

"Hubungannya? Rahasia. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu saat kita bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja disini seperti saat pertama kita bertemu kemarin."

.

"Aku jamin, setelah ini, kau akan mencintai _cappucino_ seperti aku mencintai minuman ini, _hyung_."

"Berani bertaruh?"

"Siapa takut? Mau taruhan apa?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa mencintai _cappucino_ dalam waktu dua bulan ini, maka aku akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu. Tapi, jika aku bisa membuatmu mencintai _cappucino_ walau hanya sedikit, kau harus melakukan apapun permintaanku. _Deal_?"

"_Deal_!"

.

_"Tolong jangan buat aku mencintainya jika dia bukan untukku, Tuhan."_

.

.

"Pagi, _appa_."

"Pagi, nak. Tumben kau sudah siap pagi-pagi begini? Biasanya setengah tujuh kau baru _hectic_ dengan persiapan sekolahmu. Kau punya pacar, ya?"

.

"_Hyung_, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bi-bisakah kau kemari? A-aku... aku ada di taman."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang juga. Tunggu aku!"

.

.

"Mau _ngopi_? Aku yakin minuman terbaikku bisa membuat _mood_mu membaik malam ini. Percaya padaku, _cappucino caramel_ tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum walau aku sudah menyesapnya berkali-kali."

.

"Masih sedikit kacau?"

"Ya, masih. Masih sakit."

"Kalau begitu minumlah _obat itu_ sedikit demi sedikit. Rasakan saja bagaimana dia melewati tenggorokanmu, lalu menghangatkan seluruh badanmu. Dulu itu sangat berhasil padaku, dan aku tahu _cappi _tidak akan mengecewakanku."

Dahi pemuda yang lebih tua mengerut sejenak. "_Cappi_? Kau bahkan memberinya nama panggilan? Ya Tuhan, Jongin, kau seperti mengenalkanku pada kekasihmu."

.

.

"Aku tahu kau akan mencintainya."

_"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu di saat seperti ini, cappi. Saranghae."_

.

Jongin tahu ini tidak benar. Dia sangat amat yakin bahwa jika dunia tahu, ia akan dengan mudah dijatuhkan dan diinjak lalu dimaki-maki oleh mereka yang _menurutnya_ tidak paham dengan situasi hidupnya.

Sampai detik ini, Jongin masih merindukan sosok _perempuan _yang mengasihinya, memanjakannya, menyayanginya seperti apa yang mendiang ibunya lakukan padanya dulu. Dan yang Jongin heran, ia tidak mendapatkan itu dari semua gadis yang ia kenal. Entah ia merasa kurang nyaman, atau ia merasa gadis itu terlalu merepotkan, atau terlalu modis. Tidak, Jongin bukan tidak menyukai modis, hanya saja, ia lebih suka hal-hal sederhana yang tidak _ribet_, itu saja.

"Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya, Tuhan?"

"Begini saja, Tuhan, aku akan menyayanginya dan membiarkan perasaanku ini mengalir saja sebagaimana yang ia mau. Jika nanti ternyata ia tidak hilang juga, berarti aku memang benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi, Kau juga harus membantuku untuk meyakinkan diriku, Tuhan. Aku tidak mau tiap malam jadi susah tidur hanya karena manusia satu ini."

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Kyungsoo. Mau ku antar?"

"Hei Kyung, ayo masuk, ini sudah hampir bel!"

.

"Aku itu khawatir padamu, _hyung_. Kan tidak lucu jika aku tetap mengajakmu jalan-jalan saat kau sakit. Aku egois namanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja, tapi aku tetap tidak berhenti khawatir! Kan aku peduli padamu, _hyung_! Eum, kemana, ya? Sudah naik saja dulu! Kau akan segera tahu nanti!"

"Sok misterius!"

"Aku kan memang misterius, _hyung_."

.

"Kau benar-benar penyelamatku, Jese. _Gomawo_~"

"Sudah, sudah _hyung_. Tolong hentikan cubitanmu itu. Aku yakin jika aku buka baju sekarang, bekas cubitanmu pasti akan terlihat jelas! Sakit sekali!"

"Salah siapa kau menyebalkan?"

"Oh ayolah _hyungie_, aku kan hanya bercanda! Kau saja menanggapinya terlalu serius."

.

_"Tolong biarkan seperti ini saja untuk selamanya, Tuhan. Aku membutuhkan sosok bermata bulat nan menggemaskan ini ada di hidupku. Dia, dia seperti pelengkapku. Bisakah?"_

.

.

"Berjanjilah untuk pulang dalam keadaan sehat dan merayakan ulang tahunku bersamaku walau terlambat. Itu saja sudah cukup, _appa_."

.

"_Hyung_!"

"Kau ini, kenapa malam-malam kemari? Dan, apa kau tidak kedinginan, _eoh_? Hanya memakai jaket kulit tanpa sweater tambahan begitu?"

"Ini untukmu, dan ini untuk kedua adikmu. Sampaikan ucapan selamat natal dariku untuk mereka, ya? Nah, karena kau sudah menerimanya, berarti aku pulang, ya? Aku sudah sangat kedinginan! Brrr."

.

Dan kini, pemuda yang beranjak dewasa itu sudah benar-benar masuk alam tak sadarnya. Terkadang tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab lalu kembali pada raut wajah tidurnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Lalu kadang kembali bergumam tak jelas.

"Eungh, _saranghae _Kyungsoo."

.

_"Tolong hentikan waktu sebentar saja, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta, rasanya. Hhh, kau benar-benar membuatku gila,_ _Do_ Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

* * *

HOLAZO!

Ini cuma sekedar teaser ya. Selengkapnya bisa kalian baca sekitar bulan juli 2014 nanti.

_Lama bener Bi?_

Iya, soalnya, naskah sedang disusun!

Selengkapnya insyaAllah tersedia dalam bentuk buku. Doakan naskah cepat selesai, ya!

Antusias? :D

Semoga banyak yang suka teasernya dan nunggu bukunya terbit, ya!

Diharap review dan dukungannya!

Saranghae readersdeul!

Salam,

LAB27 :D


End file.
